


Makin' a Move

by altacc



Series: scooby doo oneshots [1]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just kissing, literally thats it - Freeform, rated teen for kissing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altacc/pseuds/altacc
Summary: Shaggy shakes his head. “So like, you’re telling me that you were thinking of Daphne when you were kissing me? I thought you weren’t like, a thing anymore.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This goes out to you, Cai!

Fred presses the pad of his thumb against Shaggy’s bottom lip, he can feel the other man’s soft puffs of breath warming the skin. His eyes flick over the thin man’s face, hoping to find encouragement to take the next step, and he feels the lips beneath his thumb stretch into a smile. So he takes this as a _yes, go ahead_ and leans in watching Shaggy’s eyes go wide in shock before fluttering shut just as Fred closes the distance. The kiss is tentative at first, both their lips are slightly chapped so there’s a slight friction when one of them, god knows who, begins to move their lips. Daphne’s chapstick words of wisdom briefly pop into his head, and he breathes out a laugh against the other man’s lips. Shaggy parts their lips, giving Fred an anxious look.

“What’s so funny?” He asks, tentatively. Fred immediately feels bad, he didn’t mean to make him feel bad.

“Ah, uh you remember that one time I was complaining about my lips being all dry and cracked?” Shaggy nods, a confused look on his face. “Well her answer kinda popped into my head while we were kissing.”

Shaggy shakes his head. “So like, you’re telling me that you were thinking of Daphne when you were kissing me? I thought you weren’t like, a thing anymore.”

Fred’s heart starts to race. “No, Shaggy it’s not like that I swear. Me and Daphne are over, more than over in fact, that ship sank long ago and it’s never coming back.”

“Freddie,” Shaggy says softly. “I know, I was kidding. Kiss me.” Fred just stares blankly at him, he’s never joked about Daphne and his past relationships before.

“Kiss me,” He says again. “Please.”

The kiss is different this time, it’s all open mouths and tongues. Fred doesn’t know how it escalated to this so quickly but he’s not about to interrupt them again with Daphne of all people. Oddly enough Shaggy tastes like crackers, not the Ritz kind but those nice saltines you eat with chicken noodle soup when you’re sick. He doesn’t even want to imagine what the hotdog he ate for lunch tastes like to the other man, but by the way Shaggy’s begun to kiss down his neck tells him that he must not mind too much.

The lips make their way down his neck to his adam's apple, and Shaggy begins to lightly suck. Fred moans embarrassingly loud and he feels the rumble of Shaggy’s chuckle vibrate in his chest. Kissing his way back up the other man smiles at him, face flushed red and brings their lips back together. Fred is overwhelmed the sweet salty taste of Shaggy is everywhere as their tongues twine for what feels like the millionth time. Breathing in he can smell the slight spice to his partner's natural scent and it’s making him dizzy. He grasps at the back of Shaggy’s shirt and pulls him toward him until the thin man is straddling his thighs; the man in his lap moans against his lips.

They don’t take it any farther than this, they’re both content to just kiss, they had discussed it once before. It has been all jokes then, just fooling, but here on Fred’s pristinely made bed it’s the realest thing he’s ever felt. Shaggy’s thin back is solid against his hands, and the weight on his thighs keeps him grounded. He wouldn’t trade every second they’re dedicating to swapping spit, it’s disgusting, but it’s real and it’s good.

After awhile they part, both men are panting a bit and Shaggy’s lips have that swollen just kissed look. There’s a shine to his eyes and glow to his person that illuminates his already bright aura. _You’re beautiful_ , he thinks. _God, I’ll love you forever._


End file.
